


Intro to the Characters

by lilbabypup



Series: J.J/Alex Imagines [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabypup/pseuds/lilbabypup
Summary: The first work in the J.J/Alex series, with some info about the characters and what this series is going to be about.





	Intro to the Characters

**Alex**  
\- 14  
\- Trans boy  
\- Boyfriend is J.J  
\- 5'1"  
\- Hazel eyes  
\- Dark auburn hair  
\- Age regressor/Caregiver  
\- Puppy play  
\- Can be really outgoing or shy

**J.J**  
\- 15  
\- Boy  
\- Boyfriend is Alex  
\- 5'8"  
\- Blue eyes  
\- Dark brown hair  
\- Age regressor/Caregiver  
\- Sweet but sensitive

**About the couple**  
They've been together for just over 3 months, and are long distance. J.J lives in North Carolina and Alex lives in Virginia, so roughly 5 hours between the two of them. They met once for about 5 minutes at a Wal-Mart in North Carolina while Alex was on vacation. Alex and J.J will switch who's the little or caregiver, depending on how they're feeling.

**About the series**  
These are real people (I'm Alex) and I'm writing these imagines mostly for fun, and I also write these when I'm really starting to miss J.J. None of these actually happened, but they're cute little "fantasies" of mine, per se, that I wanted to share. Most of them will be fluff, but there'll be an occasional piece of smut or two in here o.o


End file.
